


The Tiny Solution To a Massive Problem

by keir



Series: Kinktober 2018 [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Come Shot, Facials, M/M, Macro/Micro, More like come drenching tbh, Somnophilia, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keir/pseuds/keir
Summary: Lance has a problem. No, not that Allura accidentally somehow magicked him into a teeny tiny version of himself. His problem is that he's incredibly horny and he hasn't had any action in over a week from his giant boyfriend who is currently treating him like he's made of glass. So when Lance gets an idea while Shiro is asleep, he thinks asking for forgiveness rather than permission is the way to go.





	The Tiny Solution To a Massive Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I didn't know what to tag some of it, haha. Sounding didn't seem right, but if you're squicked by things going in a urethra even slightly, this is not the fic for you. 8D

> Lance didn't mind being small. It had its perks: every meal looked like an endless feast, he could fit in places he couldn't before (the mice had a lot of fun showing him all their hideaways), and Shiro doted on him.

His boyfriend had been unexpectedly smitten with his small stature. There was some sort of convoluted spasm of magic when Allura had been fixing something with the ship and Lance had been trying to help her, and he had just happened to be in the way of the blast. Allura had been working on reversing the predicament, but she had plenty of other things on her hands to deal with, and so it had been pushed to the back burner a bit.

Again, not that Lance minded much with Shiro's attention. His boyfriend refused to be parted from him, and had even taken to carrying him around in his uniform pocket. It had taken some getting used to, the way the steps jounced him and the vertigo from being up so high, and Shiro had to learn to turn slowly because normal speed tended to give Lance a bit of whiplash. Still, it was fun as long as he didn't worry about it being permanent.

The biggest problem was that he was horny.

There was no way they were going to have sex, and their days had been filled to the brim with projects. (Well, Shiro's days had been, since Lance was just along for the ride; he had never realized just how busy Shiro really was until he was with him every waking moment.) Shiro had typically crawled into bed at the end of the day and gone to sleep, but Lance found himself wakeful.

He hadn't gotten off in almost a week, and the pressure was starting to build up. He was a young, sexually active guy, and he needed release, but Shiro kept putting it off and his schedule was so busy that Lance hadn't been able to jack off either.

Well, he could have at night, but he also yearned for sex; masturbation was just kind of lonely and it wasn't the same now.

He lay curled around Shiro's head on a cloud of fluffy hair, listening to his boyfriend's soft yet loud breathing. (Everything was so loud when you were small, he had found out.) He was restless, cock hard and wanting; he rolled his hips, hair caressing it, and that only made it worse. He sighed and rolled away, then crawled off the pillow. There was no way he could sleep now, and maybe he would just give in and service himself.

He was eyeballing the ground, trying to figure out how to slide off the bed without hurting himself when he glanced over and froze. Shiro was laying on his side, breathing still soft; the sheets were down around his hips, the man obviously feeling too hot some time in the night. He was wearing boxers as usual, and the front button had come undone; there, peeking between the folds, was the giant head of his cock.

Lance felt his mouth go dry, and before he knew it, he stood before it, having moved as if in a trance and the siren call was dick. Shiro was a bit bigger than average, but he was simply massive when you were tiny as Lance was at the moment. Lance reached out and caressed a hand across the smooth skin.

He glanced guiltily at Shiro's face, but his boyfriend didn't stir. He looked back, licked his lips as he breathed in deep and smelled the musk of Shiro's groin. He grabbed his own cock, feeling like he was about to do something very, very naughty.

Shiro would forgive him; he was a good boyfriend, after all, and Lance really, really needed this to relieve the stress he didn't want to show to the others over whether he was stuck this way or not.

He got closer and placed both hands on it, rubbing in giant circles. It was soft and spongy, dipping under the pressure of his hands. Shiro stirred, and Lance felt his heart leap into his throat, but Shiro settled and didn't wake. Lance breathed a sigh of relief as he continued stroking and massaging every inch of skin he could get his hands on.

Then something happened that he hadn't really counted on: Shiro grew and grew and grew. Lance had to step back to make way for the cock's inexorable growth, and he moaned as he realized he had made Shiro hard. The cock jutted proudly from the hole in the boxers, massive and gorgeous, the head plump and luscious. Lance wanted to put his mouth on it.

And why not? He had already come this far. He went to his knees as if worshipping it and leaned in, brushing his lips across the skin, and let out a shuddering breath over it. The scent of Shiro's musk was overwhelming now, and Lance's dick throbbed with excitement. He leaned against the cock head, embracing it with arms wide as he stuck out his tongue and licked a hot, wet trail across it. Shiro's cock jolted, and Lance chuckled softly, petting it; it was just as excited as he was. He kissed it passionately, tongue laving as fingers massaged.

Then he felt the wetness on his arm. He looked over to see a giant drop of precum welling out of the tip, smearing across his skin. He bit his lip and moaned as the thick, salty scent hit his nostrils. He ran his hands through it, then rubbed them over his body, covering himself in sticky precum. It was insane and so erotic, and he lifted his fingers to his mouth to suck them clean.

He contemplated the slit. It was tempting him, calling to him. He peeked over at Shiro, but his boyfriend slept on, and he just couldn't help himself.

He traced his tongue over the edge, delicate and teasing, and then firmer as he traced it inward. His hands braced to either side of the slit, pushing until it was gaping; the wet pink insides looked amazing, and he shuddered. He ran his tongue inside, touching parts of Shiro he had never touched before. Another drop of precum welled up, surprising him; he moaned, rubbing his face in it with abandon, coating himself in more sticky fluid.

Shiro groaned softly in his sleep, but even if he was waking Lance couldn't stop himself. The skin was so smooth and incredibly soft, so fragile as he sucked and licked and kissed it. All he could smell was Shiro now and it drove him wild. His hips bucked instinctively and that was when he got another idea.

He leaned back and judged it. Shiro's urethra seemed wide enough, and if it didn't work out, he could stop, but it was already lubed up and waiting for him, and he was so terribly horny.

Lance pressed his hips against the head of Shiro's cock and rutted experimentally. It wasn't as if he and his boyfriend had never rubbed cocks together, it had just never been on this scale before. He watched in wonder for a while, mesmerized as his cock moved up and down across the slit, the head catching once in a while on the edge. He shivered, wanting it so badly and yet hesitating.

He finally gave in as the head of his cock brushed against the opening, wedging there as if it knew what would as just out of reach. Lance bit his lip and gave in, a hand moving to guide his cock to its goal.

He gasped in surprise as the head sank in; he held still, thighs trembling as he marveled at the tip of his cock buried inside his lover's. The very idea of it was enough to drive him mad, let alone actually experiencing. He stared in awe as if he was watching someone else as his hips pushed forward slowly, so painfully slowly, and bit by bit his cock disappeared.

It was so hot, and so very, very tight. Lance clenched his jaw as he worked his way into a place that was clearly not meant for it. Shiro groaned again and Lance froze, heart beating wildly as the other man stirred. He briefly had terrified thoughts of Shiro rolling over while he was still inside him, but he settled down again and Lance let out his breath.

His hands went to the head of Shiro's cock, gripping it as he began to thrust back and forth slowly. The hole didn't squeeze him, but it fit him with velvety softness, and that was enough. Lance moaned as he thrust, feeling so good in what felt like forever. He pressed his body against Shiro's cock, arms wrapping around it as he humped. He began caressing and massaging again as he panted against it; his torso lay across it, using it to rest against as he fucked the hole.

More precum came, bathing his cock and balls; he slid in smoother, and Shiro's urethra began to relax around him more. He fucked faster, less afraid of damaging his boyfriend now. He rubbed his cheek against spongy flesh, hands grasping greedily. He was practically laying all the way on top of the cock now, thighs squeezing around the head as his hips pumped wildly. The thought of coming inside Shiro in such a way made him moan, wanton and desperate. He wiggled and bucked and ground his hips until his head flew back on a desperate cry.

He came, bursts of pleasure hitting him so hard he saw stars. He lost himself, thrusting hard as he shot his load inside Shiro--not for the first time, but definitely the first time in such a way. He clutched his boyfriend's cock, breath sobbing out in relief as he found his release, his seed fucked deep inside Shiro's urethra. He felt guilty and fulfilled all at once as he worshipped the hard cock beneath him, rubbing his entire body over it in passion.

Suddenly it jerked beneath him. Lance's breath caught in his throat and he tumbled back in surprise.

He was right at eye level when it happened. Shiro's cock jerked again, and a spray of thick white cum shot from his slit, hitting Lance dead on. He gasped, arching in surprise, and his mouth was open when the second blast hit. He sputtered, mouth flooded with the salty taste, the smell assaulting his nostrils. A third shot splashed across him, warm and sticky; there was a brief pause as Shiro's cock jerked again, and then Lance took a fourth and fifth shot.

Lance shuddered, mind still trying to catch up with what just happened as Shiro's cock gave a sated twitch, white cum drooling from the slit as it lay like a defeated beast on the sheets. Lance looked down at himself, covered head to toe in cum, absolutely drenched in it. It was in his hair, in his mouth, all over his body. His hands began caressing himself, rubbing it in, smearing it everywhere. He moaned, cock hard again, and his hand went to it, jacking off at a furious pace. His other hand went to his ass, fingers opening himself up as he pushed cum into himself. He leaned back, shuddering, feeling utterly filthy and unrepentantly naughty. He let out a long, loud cry as he came, adding his cum to Shiro's on his body.

That was when Shiro woke, bleary eyed at first and then jolting upright as he took in the scene. Lance lay in a sticky, sodden mess on the sheets, panting and sated, fingers in his mouth as he savored their mingled taste. Shiro had never gotten so hard again so quickly after he had just come in his entire life.

"Lance...what the hell..."

"I got greedy, Shiro," Lance said pitifully, body spent and lax. He didn't think he could move a muscle.

Shiro picked him up, cradling him gently in all his messy glory on the palm of his hand. "Did you...did you jack me off in my sleep?"

"It's a long story," Lance said, sighing happily at the memory. "But can it wait until after I get cleaned up? I think I have cum in my ear."

Shiro snorted, and then he got a mischievous look in his eyes. He leaned down and stuck out his tongue, running it from his boyfriend's toes to his head. Lance stared at him in shock and he chuckled. "Must be quite the story."

> Lance snorted and lay back, limbs dangling from the sides of his boyfriend's palm. "Shiro. You have no idea."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me as keirdark on tumblr


End file.
